The current state-of-the-art process consists of a worktable at which operators receive full mesh bags, produced at a conventional bagging machine, supplied by a conveyor belt, and proceed to manually fit the same within containers, that are then carried away by similarly generic conveyor means.
This process requires substantial hand labor which endears the product, and moreover suffers from other drawbacks, namely that it is almost impossible to achieve an orderly arrangement of the bags within their container in order for the labels and/or identifying elements to lie pointing in the same direction, for a good presentation to be obtained.
An automated similarly state-of-the-art process consists of a feed belt located at a height above the box that is to be filled, wherein the bags are dropped into the box whilst the latter is positioned in order for the bags to take up different places in the box, a brusque reciprocating movement then being provided in order to complete the positioning of the bags within the limits of the box.
Another known process is a bag elevator that feeds a sort of beam that positions the bags inside the box as it moves over the same. In this process, the product undergoes better treatment than in the previous one.
In both processes, however, the main drawbacks lie in that the product is treated inadequately, in that an irregular arrangement of the bags within the boxes does not allow identification of the product unless the bags are moved, since the characteristic labels are concealed beneath the product as such, and in that the bags are to a certain extent difficult to remove from inside the box, since they all lie irregularly on top of one another.